1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation display method for displaying object information to be observed as an object symbol or image on a network in which the object symbol or image is dynamically changed on an observation display screen in response to change of event information in conjunction with the object information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many companies and the like have set up web pages on web servers in order to make information available to specific clients and to the general public as the Internet has come into wide use. Such web pages are constructed using page description language such as HTML and it has become possible to browse such web pages, constructed of a variety of object symbols or images such as text, images and graphics, by means of a web browser installed within a client terminal.
In addition, XML that a user can freely designate tags and dynamic HTML (DHTML) that functions of HTML are expanded so as to allow contents to be dynamically changed, have also been generally utilized as page description languages.
On the other hand, push technology has been developed wherein server information is retrieved by a client terminal without a client's initiated operation, however, such push technology is only generally used as so-called pseudo-push wherein a server does not send information in a one-way manner to a client but the client automatically accesses the server periodically so as to gain information.
The present invention is proposed as a novel user-customized observation display method and system that have been newly developed in view of the above described technical background and that are convenient for users and easy to use.